


look here princess (i'm here just for you)

by honeydrcp



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, So much kissing, Teasing, hwitaek is a whiny switch, hyunggu is nothing but a bottom, hyunggu likes being called princess, maybe? - Freeform, shinwon has a daddy kink ???, shinwon is the ult top, thigh fucking, this is pure sex sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydrcp/pseuds/honeydrcp
Summary: “Oh, baby,” Shinwon grumbles, leaning forward to kiss him. “Good boys don’t brag about how well they’re doing.”
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	look here princess (i'm here just for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcshinwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshinwon/gifts).



> hey theo the only reason this is here is because of u so <3 enjoy

“Hyung, please,” Hyunggu hiccups, his hips lifting off the bed as he whines. “Please, please, please.”

Hwitaek opens his eyes and he looks across the bed, but his lips don’t leave Shinwon’s, and another cry bubbles in Hyunggu’s throat. When Shinwon finally pulls Hwitaek back by his hair, he crawls toward Hyunggu, his hand trailing up his calf and down his thigh. Hyunggu sobs when fingers ghost over his hip bone and he clutches at the headboard until his hands feel hot. Hwitaek smiles at him through his lashes.

“Were you talking to us?” He asks, his cheek resting on Hyunggu’s knee. “Surely you weren’t trying to interrupt us while we were busy.”

Hyunggu’s eyes flicker across the bed to Shinwon, who’s leaning back on his hands, legs spread and tent visible in his sweats. The sight alone makes his mouth water and his eyes burn with unshed tears. He looks back at Hwitaek and shakes his head.

“I wasn’t.” His hips jump when Hwitaek ducks his head and breathes over his cock. “I swear. I swear I wasn’t.” Hwitaek wraps his lips around the head of his cock and Hyunggu chokes, his head snapping back and knocking against the headboard. “Hyung, please, please…”

“Hwitaek.” Shinwon’s tone startles Hyunggu, but his eyes can barely focus on him as Hwitaek tongues at his slit. He’s trembling, his hands tugging at the ties attached to the headboard, and he can feel a hot tear roll down the side of his face and into the shell of his ear. “Hwitaek,” Shinwon says again, louder. Hwitaek pulls off with a pop and Hyunggu shudders while he watches him lick his lips.

“Don’t you think he’s gone long enough?” Hwitaek asks as he crawls back to Shinwon. “I’m getting bored, and I don’t like seeing him cry.”

Hyunggu feels guilt bubble in his chest when Shinwon looks at him. His eyes scan across his body, pausing between his legs, and he takes Hwitaek’s hand and guides it to the tent in his pants. “If you want to suck a cock so bad, suck mine.” Hyunggu stops breathing when Shinwon stares back at him. “He can wait a little longer, can’t you, Hyunggu?”

He can’t wait, but Hyunggu swallows those words and nods instead, basking in the slightest bit of satisfaction he gets from the smile Shinwon offers him. It makes him ache.

“Hyung,” his voice cracks when he speaks. Shinwon seems to understand and he presses forward, knocking their foreheads together before kissing him.

Shinwon kisses Hyunggu in a way that is much more gentle than the way he speaks to him, or even the way he’s squeezing at his thigh now. His lips are slow, and his tongue is soft in Hyunggu’s mouth, tracing ever so lightly over his teeth, and Hyunggu feels his chest swell. When Shinwon moves away, Hyunggu desperately tries to chase his lips, but the ties around his wrists and the fingers digging into his thigh stop him. Shinwon gives him a sharp look as he moves away and Hyunggu nearly cries out again in desperation. Hwitaek is on top of Shinwon quickly, his hands grabbing at the waistband of his sweats and tugging them down his hips. Hwitaek surges forward and kisses Shinwon as he grabs ahold of his cock, muffling the moan that gurgles in the back of Shinwon’s throat. Hyunggu’s own cock twitches against his thigh and he trains his eyes on the movement of Hwitaek’s hand. Shinwon’s whole body twitches when Hwitaek grinds the palm of his hand over the head of his cock, pulling away from the kiss to moan at the ceiling.

Hwitaek takes the opportunity to settle between Shinwon’s legs and lick down his length, pausing to suck at the base. Shinwon chokes on a moan, squeezing his eyes shut, and Hyunggu whimpers as he watches his chest heave. Hwitaek laps at his head, looking up at Shinwon through teary eyes before checking Hyunggu out in his peripherals. Hyunggu can see the smallest hint of a smile on his lips before they stretch over Shinwon’s cock and he swallows him down, moaning. Shinwon’s hand reaches out and wraps around Hyunggu’s ankle, his other tangling in Hwitaek’s hair and pulling. Nails dig into Hyunggu’s skin and his hips jump, feeling the pain translate into something pleasurable. He sees Hwitaek’s throat bob as he swallows around him and the nails dig deeper into his ankle as Shinwon swears loudly, his hips twitching.

“Fuck,” he grunts, tugging harshly at Hwitaek’s hair. “Fuck, ‘m gonna come.” He looks at Hyunggu through lidded eyes, his gaze falling onto his cock. Hyunggu whines. “Touch him, Hwitaek. Until I come.”

One of Hwitaek’s hands shoots out immediately, gripping Hyunggu, and he arches off the bed with a strangled cry, moaning broken versions of their names as Hwitaek pumps him. He can feel Shinwon’s eyes on him but he can’t gather the energy to look back. He can barely breathe, and Hwitaek is digging his thumb into his slit, tightening the coil in his stomach until it burns. Hyunggu clenches his fists and squeezes his eyes shut, but Shinwon comes with a moan and Hwitaek’s hand disappears from around Hyunggu, leaving him to cry loudly as precum drips from his cock and onto his stomach. He opens his eyes just as Hwitaek is pulling off of Shinwon’s cock, and the sight of the two of them makes Hyunggu burn. 

Hwitaek crawls up the bed and kisses Hyunggu, hot and wet, and Hyunggu can taste Shinwon’s cum in his mouth when their tongues knock together. A hand is stroking through his hair and another hand is trailing down his neck, circling his nipples, teasing at his bellybutton, and stopping just above his cock. He mewls into Hwitaek’s mouth and feels him laugh against him. 

“I’ve been so good,” he gasps when Hwitaek finally pulls away to suck a mark into his throat. “Please, hyung.”

“Oh, baby,” Shinwon grumbles, leaning forward to kiss him. The hand creeps lower, tickles at the base of his cock, but then Shinwon bites at his lip until he cries out. “Good boys don’t brag about how well they’re doing.”

Hyunggu feels his blood run cold. “No, I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I–”

“Shinwonie, he’s gone long enough, hasn’t he?” Hwitaek finally speaks up, wrapping his hand around the back of Hyunggu’s neck and kissing him gently. It makes Hyunggu want to cry. “He looks exhausted.”

Shinwon is quiet for a moment. Hwitaek is tracking his fingers over Hyunggu’s nipples, making him jerk, and Shinwon’s hand is still brushing against his cock. His mind is hazy as he watches the gears turn in Shinwon’s head.

“Are you hard, Hwitaek?” He nods. “You’re going to fuck his thighs.” Shinwon moves his hand into Hyunggu’s hair, tugging his head back. “Be good and don’t come before he does, and I promise I’ll make you feel nice.”

Hyunggu gulps, and he feels a little bit like crying, but Hwitaek is looking at him with blown eyes and blushed cheeks, so he nods anyway. He knows, deep down, that if he told them he couldn’t do it, they would stop in seconds and make him come so they could get some sleep. He knows this, but watching Heitaek’s hands shake with excitement as he pulls his cock out of his sweats makes the aching in his own cock worth it. 

Hwitaek gently pushes Hyunggu’s legs together, rubbing a hand down his thigh and tapping at his ass. Hyunggu grunts when he feels the wet tip of Hwitaek’s cock bump against his burning skin, and he sighs out a moan when Hwitaek pushes between his legs with a sharp gasp. He screws his eyes shut and tries to keep his hips still, but they twitch and jump and jerk against the backs of his thighs. Hyunggu knows he’s trying not to come. If he’s this sensitive, he should come quickly, and, in turn, so should Hyunggu.

But as soon as Hwitaek begins moving, his cock rubs against Hyunggu’s in a way that immediately brings tears to his eyes. Hwitaek whimpers against his knee and his tongue darts out against the skin, making Hyunggu jump. Shinwon is watching him closely, running a hand over his own cock as it begins to fill out again. Hyunggu’s eyes flutter shut and digs his nails into the palms of his hands. His wrists are burning with every movement against the ties, and instead of the pain distracting him from the steady bubbling in his gut, it only focuses his attention on it more. Precum is dribbling steadily over his stomach now, and Hwitaek’s hips are stuttering as he grows closer.

He leans his head back and moans pitifully. “F-fuck, ‘Ggu,” he gasps. “Wanna fuck you so bad, your pretty little thighs don’t even—fuck— _ begin  _ to compare.”

Hyunggu is moaning steadily now, tensing every part of his body to avoid the orgasm tickling at the pit of his stomach. Hwitaek is panting against his knee, hips slapping forward with more force than consistency. 

“Want you, I want you so bad,” he cries, to know one in particular. Shinwon is fully hard, both hands now fisting the sheets on either side of him to keep himself grounded. “ _ Hyung,  _ I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come.”

“Don’t you dare,” Shinwon warns. “If you come I’ll make sure you don’t come again for a week.”

Hyunggu sobs, his hips bucking while Hwitaek digs his nails into his legs and slams his hips against the backs of Hyunggu’s thighs one more time before spilling all over his stomach with a high whine. Hyunggu can feel it, even with Hwitaek no longer moving as he twitches through his high. He can feel his orgasm rearing. He begins to blabber, his eyes rolling back and his hips raising off the bed.

But Shinwon grabs at the base of his cock and squeezes, effectively cutting off his orgasm at the very last second. “Fuck,  _ fuck, _ ” Hyunggu wails, feeling himself clench and unclench as his body attempts to chase what’s already gone. “Please, please, please.” There are tears rolling down his cheeks as he looks across the bed at Hwitaek and Shinwon. Hwitaek looks too dazed to fully grasp the situation, and Shinwon looks drunk on lust.

Hyunggu swallows thickly and tries again. “Please, Hyung. I did so well, please,  _ please _ let me cum.”

Shinwon cracks then, moving forward and capturing Hyunggu’s lips with him. It’s messy, almost unable to be called a kiss, all teeth and tongue and salty tears. He finally releases Hyunggu’s cock to cup at his face and Hyunggu shivers in relief as the kiss turns soft.

“Of course, baby,” Shinwon breathes against his lips. “You did so well, you were so good for us.” He kisses him again and Hyunggu cries against his mouth. “I’ll fuck you, I promise. I told you I’d make you feel good.”

As he’s speaking, Hyunggu feels Hwitaek’s fingers tease at his hole, wet with spit or lube or cum. Hyunggu could care less, because he’s close as soon as the first finger pushes past his rim. He gasps into Shinwon’s mouth and shivers at the feeling of something inside of him. Hwitaek curls his finger dangerously close to Hyunggu’s prostate and Hyunggu needs to shake his head.

“Not like that, please, please,” he moans loudly when Hwitaek pushes another finger in, spreading him open. “I need—I need more.”

“I’ll give you more,” Shinwon’s voice is unsteady in his ear as he slicks his hand over his cock. “Just let Hwitaekget you ready.”

As if on cue, Hwitaek scissors his fingers and pushes a third one in, and Hyunggu stops breathing, feeling his entire body go taut as he desperately fights off his orgasm. Shinwon is panting into his neck, only pausing to press wet kisses into his skin. Hyunggu looks at the cock in his hands, red, swollen, leaking. His mouth waters. He moans quietly into Shinwon’s ear and feels him freeze.

“I’m ready,” he breaths, and Shinwon moves back to look at him through lidded eyes. “Please, I’m ready.”

“I wanna make him come,” Hwitaek pouts, teasing the tips of his fingers below his prostate. 

“Make him come and you’re gonna be the next one tied up like this,” Shinwon says lowly, grabbing at Hwitaek’s wrist to stop him. “Only I won’t be as nice.” The colour drains from Hwitaek’s face. “Now move so I can fuck our little princess over here and be done for the night.”

The nickname makes Hyunggu keen and his cock burn. Hwitaek removes his fingers and Hyunggu is left open, empty, and clenching around nothing. Shinwon is fumbling with a condom and Hyunggu makes a small noise in the back of his throat, shaking his head.

“Come in me.”

He watches Shinwon’s cock jump in interest at his words, giving away what his face won’t. Shinwon flicks the condom away and unties Hyunggu’s wrists, kissing him hard. He gnaws on his lip and Hyunggu moans.

“Hands on me or Hwitaek,” he orders, licking at Hyunggu’s teeth. “Do not touch yourself.”

Hyunggu’s arms go around Shinwon’s neck immediately. “Never,” he gasps. “Wanna be good.”

“And you are,” Shinwon stutters when the head of his cock teases Hyunggu’s hole. “You’re  _ so  _ good, so well-behaved.” He licks into Hyunggu’s open mouth when he moans. “So good, baby. I love you.”

Shinwon is pushing into him and Hyunggu is coming before he can get another word out of his mouth. His vision goes white and he can’t remember how to breathe, but he can feel his back unstick from the sheets as he arches and he’s clenching  _ so tight  _ around Shinwon that it’s making him curse. When he finally remembers how to breathe, he moans, high and desperate and broken as he gasps through the aftershocks of his orgasm, feeling a tear roll down his temple. He’s fucking down onto Shinwon’s cock despite the oversensitivity, still hiccuping tiny moans.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Shinwon hisses. “You’re so— _ fuck _ .”

He slams his hips forward, hitting Hyunggu’s prostate dead on and he gurgles, already feeling the sensitivity border on pain. His nails dig into Shinwon’s shoulders, leaving red marks in his stead, and Shinwon curses right into Hyunggu’s ear in such a way that makes his spent cock twitch in interest.

“Hyung, please, please,” he cries. Hwitaek grabs his hand and squeezes, leaning forward to kiss him. Hyunggu knows Hwitaek is hard again, it’s clear from the way he’s breathing against his top lip, so he sneaks his hand down to grab at his length and pump him, basking in the high whine that escapes Hwitaek’s lips. 

Shinwon’s fingers dig into Hyunggu’s waist and he angles his cock so it jabs at his prostate with every thrust. Hyunggu sobs into Hwitaek’s mouth, his hand on his cock stilling. Hwitaek begins to rut into his palm, leaning to moan into Hyunggu’s ear as he moves, and now both of them are swearing on either side of him as tears flow steadily from his eyes.

“I’m so close, baby,” Shinwon whispers, his movements becoming erratic. “You’re so fucking good, you take my cock so well.”

Hyunggu feels something bubble in the pit of his stomach as he moans toward the ceiling, wrapping his legs around Shinwon. “Hyung, hyung, hyung,” his voice shakes. “‘M gonna come again, I’m gonna come.”

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Hwitaek’s hips stutter as he comes for the second time, spilling over Hyunggu’s hand. “Perfect, baby. You’re our perfect little princess.”

Hyunggu’s vision blacks out. “ _ Yes. _ ”

“God—fuck,” Shinwon growls, slamming into Hyunggu with so much force it sends him sliding up the bed, knocking his head into the frame. Shinwon comes, continuing to abuse Hyunggu’s prostate as his thrusts turn sloppy, never letting up his pace.

“So good, princess.”

Hyunggu clamps down on Shinwon when he comes, knocking his head into the bed frame so hard he sees stars. He’s coming dry, his cock red and twitching against his leg and rubbing against Shinwon’s stomach. It hurts, it hurts so much, and Shinwon won’t stop thrusting into him, but Hyunggu doesn’t want him to as he shakes violently beneath him, his chest heaving.

He can’t move when Shinwon finally pulls out of him, His arms and legs feel like water and all he can do is gasp at the ceiling and moan pathetically when Shinwon pushes a finger inside of him to clean him out.

“You did so good, baby,” Hwitaek sighs, kissing his eyelids and the apples of his cheeks. “Blew me away.”

“Hyung, will you get him a warm washcloth and rub him down, please?” Shinwon speaks up, running a hand gently over Hyunggu’s chest. “I’ll change the sheets.”

Hwitaek slides off the bed wordlessly and disappears into the bathroom. Shinwon jostles Hyunggu around as gently as he can as he pulls the sheets from the mattress, leaving him alone on the bed when he’s finished. Hwitaek returns with a shy smile and climbs onto the bed, wiping at Hyunggu’s face.

“Are you doing okay, baby?” He asks, pushing Hyunggu’s hair back and kissing his forehead. “You look exhausted.”

Hyunggu wants to cry. “I’m still hard,” he whispers. “It hurts.”

The two of them look down at Hyunggu’s cock, still standing straight, flushed and angry. Hwitaek sighs and gives him a pitiful look that humiliates Hyunggu. He rubs down his chest, wiping up the cum dried on his skin.

“What do you want me to do about that, baby?” he asks, moving the washcloth to his hole and taking extra care when Hyunggu flinches. “I’m cleaning you up right now, we don’t want you to get messy again.”

Hyunggu’s eyes well with tears. “Hyung, it hurts.”

Hwitaek drops the washcloth on the bedside table and leans forward to kiss him. He sucks at Hyunggu’s bottom lip and smiles when he whines. “Do you want me to suck you off, princess? Will that make you stop hurting?”

Hyunggu breaks the kiss to wail. He's sure Shinwon can hear him. Hwitaek’s hand creeps down and wraps around his cock, and all of the air is punched out of Hyunggu’s lungs. 

“Please, please,” Hyunggu gasps, shoving his hand away. “I can’t.”

Hwitaek gnaws on his lip and nods. “Okay, baby. Let’s get you into a bath, then. Let’s calm you down.”

Hyunggu nods and lets Hwitaek pull him off the bed. He helps him to the bathroom and sits him on the edge of the tub. While the tub fills, Hwitaek wraps a hand around the back of Hyunggu’s head and kisses him, tongue sneaking between his lips. It feels good, Hyunggu thinks as his eyes slip shut and he sighs against Hwitaek’s top lip. There’s no heat behind it and the gentleness of it all makes him sag against the other, hardly able to move his lips with him.

Shinwon comes into the bathroom and reaches around them to shut the water off. Hyunggu is blushing when he and Hwitaek separate, and he looks up at the two of them through his eyelashes. They help him into the bath and Shinwon washes his hair, massaging his scalp gently. Hyunggu feels so warm and content that he nearly falls asleep in the tub. He can hardly recall being towelled down and dressed in one of Shinwon’s hoodies, but he’s squished between the two of them under fresh sheets and he feels so goddamn good that he could crumble.

Hwitaek noses at his neck. “Did I ever tell you that you’re perfect?” Hyunggu’s hum is noncommittal, and he’s unable to open his eyes. “Well, you’re perfect.”

“And I second that,” Shinwon says, kissing his knuckles. “Our perfect little princess.”

Hyunggu flushes immediately and he hears the two of them laugh. Hwitaek pinches his side. “Guess we’ve found a new name for you, haven’t we?”

“Keep it in the bedroom,” Hyunggu groans, hiding his face. “Don’t ruin the mood.”

Shinwon kisses his crown. “Of course, baby. We’ll only call you princess when you’re all tied up.”

“ _ Stop, _ ” he moans. “I’m tired.”

“I’ll stop on one condition.” Hyunggu uncovers his face to raise an eyebrow in question. “Call me–”

Hyunggu swats Shinwon’s chest. “Absolutely not.” He turns and throws his leg over Hwitaek’s hip, burying his face in his chest. “I hate you. Goodnight.”

Shinwon pats his ass and kisses the back of his neck. “Right. Goodnight, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/jwcoseok) lol


End file.
